


Sunflower Samurai

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mentions of suicidal intentions, can be read just as kakaita though, explicit content with Anbu!Itachi, lots of stuff implied, plz don’t open if you aren’t okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: He is so familiar. He doesn't have the white hair of Hatake's nor does he have the scar over his left eye, but yet familiar he is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sunflower Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sunflower Samurai - SSDD

He is so familiar.

He doesn't have the white hair of Hatake's nor does he have the scar over his left eye, but yet familiar he is.

Kakashi doesn't have to watch him closely to spot the distance that lies between him and the rest of the world. This distance is called pain. A familiar one. 

"It's our job," he says on their first mission together and Kakashi hears a good chunk of sadness in his tone. Kakashi used to cite the rules of shinobi with the same voice, but neither Minato nor Rin or let alone Obito did hear. It's a one-way street, how far has he gone by now?

Kakashi doesn't want to watch Itachi become a younger version of himself. There’s nothing new down this road, nothing decent. But Kakashi couldn't save himself and now it's too late for him to turn around. He had never had enough strength during those lonely days even to end his own life. He tried anyway, no one waiting for him to return. Now that Kakashi has one and only person to stay around whatever shit he is going to do, he wants to try.

Kakashi dismisses the team candidates that try to test Itachi with just several harsh words. It's not the best choice given the squad remains incomplete, but let it be. He makes Itachi eat proper food instead of pills and even tolerates the slight smile Tenzo gives him at sight. Tenzo has the right to smile.

It goes on for a time being, Itachi getting a little relaxed around him, a bit talkative to the point he mentions his younger brother. Kakashi trains him in his free time and swops his experience for the Sharingan technics. Tenzo nodes hiding a delicate curve on his lips and offers help which is immediately accepted. Once Itachi staring blindly into the night talks of his father and family and looks Kakashi in the eye. His gaze feels hot and bitter right in the throat.

The next time Itachi mentions "our job" Kakashi puts a palm on his shoulder and asks who are "we" he is so eagerly referring to. Itachi lingers closer and his shoulder feels right in the place.

It goes on well, and Kakashi starts to consider the fact that he kinda succeeded. There would be no second him. For a time being at least. And not derived from Itachi.  


It ends when Itachi's mouth gets open under his lips, and Kakashi can taste the bitter dryness of his tongue. It doesn't feel like empathy or comradery anymore, Itachi being the captain himself, Itachi’s fingers quivering on Kakashi’s shoulders, one of the few inches of bare skin their uniform allows, encircling his Anbu tattoo, calling up their bond.

Kakashi can't let go of the familiar warmth under his hands, familiar pain in so well-known eyes and this is where he misses the move. It's always dangerous to linger. To stay more than prescribed. To care. Itachi presses his forehead against Kakashi's hitai-ate, his breath smells of salty wind, and Kakashi used to like their small gatherings, tiny moments after the usual training. 

Itachi's fingers go round his wrists, and Kakashi wonders hopelessly to himself if fucking him would interfere with working with him. How far would he go caring for Itachi? 

Fingers loosen and then drop, and Itachi's face becomes a shuttered window. A feeling of emptiness deep in the stomach is so familiar. Kakashi strokes his cheek lightly. It would have been comforting to know who took the first step, but it's never helpful.

Itachi is such an inexperienced mess, and Kakashi doesn't even get to kiss him properly, as he swings and twitches burying himself as deep into Kakashi's hands and body as he can. His desperation is called pain.

"Stay still," commands Kakashi grabbing his elbows and pressing them into his body, "I'm not going anywhere."

Itachi watches him from below, as Kakashi brings his face closer, kissing the cheekbone, breathing warmly right into the ear. Itachi shivers casting his head back, all of it feels like a violent tease for him, something intended to make him want, make him linger, make him miss. But he's already hard, already bound, and the white flag is high above his defenses. Kakashi moves down to kiss the corner of his mouth and the tender look in his eyes hurts badly. Why he's not fucking me now, wonders Itachi to himself managing to get Kakashi’s knee in between his thighs, I've heard… But Kakashi finally kisses him, making thoughts go out like a burnt candle.

Itachi would have preferred Kakashi to be rough with him. It would have been so natural. So familiar. Subdue or be subdued. But Kakashi's touches remain light and careful as if he was a glass with a treacherous poison, and Itachi can't help squeezing as much violence out of him as he can. Once he even activates Sharingan putting his palm into Kakashi's white hair in between their kisses. Itachi expects him to turn wild, to shrink at the very least, as any sentient being would. But Kakashi caresses his neck with thoughtful kisses and looks right into his eyes. Does he want to be subdued? Or is he playing? Does he care at all, wonders Itachi washing the red out of his eyes, but then Kakashi's hands slip under his shirt, cool and quick, and so experienced.

"I want you like that," murmurs Kakashi, and Itachi moans feeling Kakashi stroking his spine, his lips moving down to his shoulders. His fingers end up wrapping Itachi's cock, and Itachi unknowingly activates Sharingan once again.

"Itachi," says Kakashi lowly, his mouth blood red and sweated, "Kiss me." It's the first proof Kakashi likes him indeed that is familiar enough to Itachi. And the hand on his heavy dick goes faster as Itachi tries to reach for the bright lips that are calling him, but never reaches cumming with a groan, feeling his balls teased with a very top of Kakashi's fingers.

He would have felt utterly taken if not for the soothing movements of Kakashi's hand on his back and Kakashi's palm on his waist. He wants to be utterly taken, and he knows Kakashi well enough to make him take him.

"How are you so," Itachi can't even name it, but Kakashi is as calm as ever. 

"I've learned it from a friend," he replies, and for the first time, Itachi relaxes in his hands. They continue going on missions together and their training never seizes, three of Itachi's first Anbu team together. And Tenzo smiles looking at them.

It's his first Anbu team to whom Itachi goes after receiving an order to wipe out the clan. Kakashi listens with a narrowed eye and then asks Itachi to stay and leaves for a talk with Sandaime. Autumn is so early and so cold this year. Tenzo stays with Itachi waiting for their captain under the falling leaves and trees of golden glitter. He feels calm and quiet, and Itachi wonders why. There would be no village as they’ve known it. There would be no…

"We aren’t leaving you," says Tenzo with a weak smile so familiar that Itachi freezes.

When Kakashi returns, Itachi is cold, and Kakashi wraps him with his body without a moment of hesitation. His skin is warm, but not the news he brings. Itachi can be spared if he finds out the names of those who want to rebel and kills them leaving all the necessary proofs for the village to present to those who survive.

"It's an impossible job," whispers Itachi, and the grip of Kakashi's hands becomes tighter.

"It’s an exile," signs Kakashi into Itachi’s dark soft hair.

"I’ll help you," smiles Tenzo, and puts his hands on their shoulders. His touch is gentle and delicate.

Tenzo helps them indeed and it's a clear night of a full moon when they come for those who betrayed the Leaf. Kakashi and Itachi know there's no going back from here and insist Tenzo stays. Sandaime doesn’t know Tenzo is involved. He can stay and lead the same life as before, keep all he gained through the years of service. 

But Tenzo smiles leaving with them.


End file.
